Mounting trays for electronic devices such as mobile radios are well known in the art. Mounting trays are essentially brackets which are mounted to a vehicle (or other location) for removably receiving a mobile radio or other electronic device. In many applications the tray provides one of the outer walls of the device housing. Mounting trays allow mobile radios, which tend to be large and heavy, to be mounted in motor vehicles such as cars, boats, and other locations where a mobile radio may be required to be mounted. Mounting trays allow mobile radios to be secured in a fixed location in order to protect the radios from moving around especially when mounted to a motor vehicle moving over rough terrain. Prior art mounting trays have unfortunately not been able to secure high power (i.e. heavy) mobile radios in all degrees of freedom in order to prevent vibration, rattle, hum, and noise caused by loose fitting mounting trays. Prolonged vibration and rattle caused by mounting trays which do not securely hold a radio in all three degrees of freedom can cause damage to the sensitive electronic components inside a radio over long periods of time. A need exists for a mounting tray for use with mobile radio communications equipment which can restrain all degrees of freedom in order to avoid the vibration, hum, and noise caused by previous mounting schemes. The mounting tray must also be able to be quickly disconnected from the radio in order to be able to remove the radio whenever the need arises with the minimal of difficulty.